The present invention relates generally to a golf ball, and a method of manufacturing the golf ball. In particular, the golf ball includes at least one deposited layer that affects a property of the golf ball.
The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both the amateur and professional levels. A wide range of technologies related to the manufacture and design of golf balls are known in the art, Such technologies have resulted in golf balls with a variety of play characteristics. For example, different golf balls are manufactured and marketed to players having different golfing abilities, such as different swing speeds.
Accordingly, a golfer may use different golf balls having different play characteristics depending on the golfer's preferences. For example, different dimple patterns may affect the aerodynamic properties of the golf ball during flight, a difference hi the cover hardness may affect the rate of backspin, or a difference in the moment of inertia may also affect the rate of backspin. With regard to the moment of inertia in particular, a golfer may choose to use a golf ball having a higher moment of inertia or a lower moment of inertia. A higher moment of inertia will generally result in a lower rate of spin by the golf ball during flight after being struck by a golf club face, while a lower moment of inertia will generally result in a higher rate of spin by the golf ball. Higher rates of spin are generally associated with better controllability, while lower rates of spin are generally associated with increased distance off the tee.
Therefore, there is a need in the art r a system and method that addresses the issues discussed above.